


【DN】Bunny Boy

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Bunny Girl, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: Summary：尼禄为了这一次的任务，决定豁出去了。扯下羞耻心，身着兔女郎装，一脸飘红地站在赌桌旁，屁股上有一只手蠢蠢欲动地捏着装饰用的小团尾。





	【DN】Bunny Boy

尼禄再一次痛恨自己没有好好听任务的内容要求，并且亏得自己那么信任但丁，却没想到这人给自己安排了这么一个让他恨不得口吐芬芳的工作。

尼禄现在非常非常不习惯身上穿的衣服，虽然知道自己是在扮演荷官的角色。他当然不会说，接到这个安排的时候，尼禄明显地从蕾蒂眼中看到了调笑的意味。虽然他当场就怒视了把自己安排在这个位置上的但丁，然而可恶的是，对方只是耸了耸肩，连着喊了两句kid，尼禄就叛逆心一起，一口咬定了自己一定很胜任这个工作，随后他就看到但丁暗搓搓地做了个yes的动作。

他就知道他又他妈的上了但丁的当！

尼禄在准备房里更衣室内不安地穿着场方安排的服装，即使他当时就义正辞严地表达了自己是男的，穿这身衣服恐怕不合适的时候，代领人也没回答，只是微笑地将衣服塞给尼禄之后，就带他进了准备房。结果一进去，尼禄就惊呆了，准备室里全是穿着各式各样奇装异服的男人，甚至有些年龄看上去比尼禄还小。

似乎是尼禄的出现打扰了其他正在洽谈的男人们，其中几位自来熟性格的人，穿着网袜走到尼禄身边，甚至有其中有一位非常自然地将他带到了更为隐蔽的更衣房门口，随后拍了拍对方的肩膀，表示，孩子你是第一次来这里工作吧，安心，这边的客人虽然口味不太一样，但是都是比较守规矩，你放心，到时候到手的工资一定很清白，不用担心什么黑洗黑的问题。这样，我叫丁，你要是有问题的话，可以找我哦，小可爱。

自称为丁的青年在离开之前，还不忘伸出手指在尼禄脸上轻轻勾勒一下，眼眸间充满了调情的意味。尼禄吓得像是受惊的兔子，一下子窜到角落，男人调笑着走开，脸上的表情就像是认定了一会儿尼禄一定会找他一样的自信。

尼禄磨磨蹭蹭别别扭扭地穿上了场方准备的衣服，黑色的小高跟，脚背上是含有蝴蝶结的带子，防止鞋子不合脚脱落而准备，修长而结实的双腿被包裹在黑色的渔网袜里，刚刚好的松紧度，没有一丝多余的肌肤从网孔中挤出，伴随着渔网袜的是大小正合适，能包裹住三角区域的黑色性感丁字裤，在两根黑色绑带交汇的尾股处，刚好安插上属于兔子的大小可以被一掌绝佳握住的圆形白色绒毛尾巴。

上半身的衣服更为夸张，为了体现出穿着人的性感腰身，上衣的长度刚好掩盖住尼禄的胸肌，剩下的腹肌腰肌就这样完美地暴露在空气中，甚至还有配套的黑色短袖，刚好完美地贴合在尼禄的上半臂与下半臂之间。尼禄将衣服完全穿到身上之后，他开始怀疑这个任务就是但丁的阴谋，不然衣服怎么可能那么合身，仿佛就是为了他特意定制。

尼禄看着一直一弯的白色兔耳，心理上产生了更多的排异反应，就像是看到什么妖魔鬼怪似地让他没办法下手。但是尼禄是谁，是可以一拳揍趴但丁的人，是一个天不怕地不怕，就连亲爹都可以一顿爆揍的人。尼禄犹豫了一会儿，就闭着眼睛戴上了被他视作敌人的兔耳，白色的头箍边缘完美地隐藏在了尼禄的头发之间，远看上去就像是尼禄本身长了一对诱人的兔耳，如果有幸可以摸到的话，或许就会当场就会感叹这对兔耳是多么的柔软，就像是真的。

尼禄将自己脱下的衣服整整齐齐地挂在一边，然后非常不习惯丁字裤的紧实感，走几步总觉得那个有点碍事的物体就会从裤子的边缘滑出。尼禄扭扭捏捏地走出了狭隘的换衣空间，原本热闹的准备房一下子安静下来，那位自称是丁的青年直接跑到尼禄的身边，一副哥两好的表情勾住尼禄的肩膀，尼禄下意识地皱眉想要揍对方一顿，然而想到对方或许是个普通人，只能咬紧下唇做出一副很为难的样子。

一群男人中的唯一一位女性化妆师，突然出面为尼禄化解了屁股危机，她一把将尼禄从丁的怀中扯出，快速地将他安置到化妆台前，借着化妆作为掩饰，那女孩偷偷跟尼禄透露了这些人之间的人际关系，虽然他们口头上说着钱是干净的，但是他们又何尝不知道，那些额外的零花钱都是靠卖屁股获得的，虽然都是一样的人，可总有这么几个人会想着法子第一个品尝新人的屁股，看在你那么可爱的面子上，化妆师紧接着说道，我可以帮你解围一次，但是我没办法在你开工以后继续帮你，所以接下来就靠你自己了孩子。

在化妆师的帮助之下，尼禄至少在开工前逃离了那些男人们的魔爪。

事实证明，开工之后更加不妙了。尼禄不知道但丁搞得什么鬼，他居然坐在了一个离荷官最近的位置，虽然视线是看不到荷官发出的牌，但是举手投足间都能碰触到他的肌肤，就像是故意的，然而很明显，这就是故意的。

但丁每一次丢牌的瞬间，手臂都会擦过尼禄被渔网袜包裹住的臀部，每一次这样的行为，都会引起同桌上其他男人的目光，甚至有些男人露骨的眼神，就死死的钉在尼禄的下半身，恨不得用视线烧出一个洞。尼禄从来没有感受过如此赤裸裸的目光，仿佛马上就要击穿他的灵魂。但丁注意到了这几个人的视线，故意抬起手边的高脚杯，对着远处的几个男人示意，果不其然得到了几个怨恨的目光。

但丁不以为然地放下酒杯，摸摸掀开尼禄发过来的牌的一角，在确定自己的手中的牌能赢之后，更加肆无忌惮了，手就这么正大光明地摸上尼禄的屁股，还偷偷的用恶魔语言夸奖对方的屁股真紧俏。尼禄敢怒不敢言，想着开工前场方再三指导的事宜，他只能微笑着客气地用人类语言提醒但丁，请把手拿开，不然他就叫保安了。但丁逢场作戏地撇了撇嘴，就收回了自己的手。

但丁连续赢了几次牌之后，有些客人表现出了不满摔牌离去，而有些客人则找场方理论，说是怀疑荷官和但丁有关系，所以才导致但丁老是赢牌，自然，场方为了平息其他客人的怒气，派人向但丁告知了这件事，但丁表示无所谓，就跟那位坐在离荷官最远位置上的男人调换了位置。

那个男人这么说，自然有他的原因，这刚坐下就打算对尼禄动手动脚，一局下来，还没彻底输光之前，就被尼禄请来的保安给抬了出去。那个男人一边被拖走一边还在那里嚷嚷着这一定是荷官的阴谋，他要找这里的老板说清楚，最终结果就是这个人从此被赌场拉进了黑名单，甚至他的社会地位因此从最高掉到了最低。

但丁手肘撑在绿色的桌面上，手掌则撑在下巴上，目光死死地盯着正在发牌的尼禄，心里却在盘算如何诱拐出目标人物，他之前故意让尼禄来当荷官，就是因为他才想不出卖屁股来引起敌人的注意，所以就退而求其次地让尼禄来担当这个角色了。然后，一切就如但丁所想的那样，尼禄穿上他特意定制的衣服后，果然脱胎换骨了，内心暗搓搓地给自己点了个赞。

尼禄不知道发生了什么，他莫名其妙地打了好几个喷嚏。

或许是这次的恶魔学聪明了，又或者对于斯巴达家族的恐惧让恶魔们的灵魂都为之颤抖，这次的任务目标居然罕见的没有出现，反而倒是一些老男人被酒醉金迷的气氛蒙了眼，完全无视了尼禄如同小野猫一样的炸毛表情，蠢蠢欲动的模样，就差对方点个头，他们就可以顺藤摸瓜将这颗垂涎欲滴的果实分享而尽。

可惜，他们没料到这只新鲜出炉的兔子，早就被某人给书顺手拐走了。

尼禄被吃了一个晚上的豆腐，要不是有保安在，他简直怀疑他就在厕所里被人给强暴了。还好，出于安全考虑，他每次去上厕所之前，都尽可能找保安站在门口守着，可即使这样，依旧能遇到几个借着酒劲对他上下其手的人，不过最后都被保安给打了出去。

一直到半夜，都没见着恶魔的半点影子，但丁自暴自弃地将手中的牌一丢，换来了尼禄不解的目光。但丁刷的一下站了起来，对着身边的保安说了几句，只见保安点了点，消失了一会儿，但丁就坐下来等了一会儿，顺便又欣赏了一会儿尼禄的屁股和小尾巴。

过了大概五分钟不到的时间，刚才离开的保安走到了尼禄的身边，附耳说了几句，尼禄突然眼前一亮，规规矩矩地做了最后一次庄后，将牌收了回来，却没有继续洗牌，一脸抱歉地对着桌上的所有人微笑了一下，随后便转身离去。

“妈的，臭老头，害我做这个该死的操蛋的工作。”

“孩子，你是在说我吗？”

“Jessie，但丁，你怎么会在这儿。”

“哦，恐怕你不知道，孩子，这儿的老板是我的朋友之一。”

但丁在尼禄离开赌桌之前，就提前在脑内整理好了整个赌场的房间安排，所以可以在尼禄离开后完美地尾随。正一肚子气没地发泄的尼禄一边走路一边还不忘大大咧咧地骂着但丁，自然都被跟在身后的但丁听得清清楚楚。但丁在尼禄即将摘掉脑袋上耳朵的瞬间，一个跨步伸手，直接将尼禄抵在准备室内的更衣房的墙壁上，故意用非常色情的目光扫了一圈尼禄，尼禄被但丁的吓得一下子没了反应。

但丁将右手臂缠上尼禄赤裸的腰身，手掌轻而易举地握住了毛茸茸的尾巴，尚且留着胡子的下巴蹭着尼禄的脸狭，张口却是极其下流的话，要不是你还有得做荷官的活，我真希望这个兔子尾巴是真的插在你的肠道内，那样我就可以看到你更加色情的画面了，不过，这样也挺好，不然我可担心你的老爹，会趁我不注意把这里的所有人都给送到魔界去。

但丁在说出魔界这个词的时候，手指顺着渔网袜的边缘摸了进去，另一只手抬起尼禄的下巴，痛快地吻了上去，舌尖轻而易举地撬开尼禄的双唇。

尼禄在但丁的手捏上自己臀部的时候就软了腰身，整个人像是中春药一样软在但丁的怀里。但丁就着亲吻的姿势，一手推开挂着的衣服，领着尼禄随着自己走动，接着但丁整个人陷进了更衣房内安置的软垫内。尼禄整个人趴在但丁的怀里，抬起的下巴，那些装不下的唾液，从不怎么密合的唇间溢出，更多的唾液沿着尼禄的脖子滑进抹胸马甲的衣领里。

两条舌头互相纠缠在一起，发出的黏腻的水声，传入尼禄的耳朵，让本来就容易害羞的男孩变得更加柔软，但丁空闲的左手轻捏上被丁字裤紧紧包裹住的肉团，尼禄的呼吸声瞬间变重，炽热的气息直接喷在但丁的睫毛之上，但丁眯着眼享受着尼禄如同猫挠似的挣扎。

但丁吻够了尼禄，紧贴在一起的双唇轻松分离，分开之间还牵连着未断开的银丝。但丁右手微微用力，将尼禄稍作提起，双齿咬上尼禄颤动着的喉结，一阵钻心的刺激，顺着尼禄的神经游走至脊椎，尼禄猛地往前挺了一下腰身。但丁察觉到尼禄的主动，便将吻痕密密麻麻地印在尼禄赤裸的脖颈之上，就像是炫耀的勋章。

紧绷的丁字裤完美的阻挡了但丁手指进行的路线，但丁也不着急，左手不停的隔着皮料揉捏着敏感处，逐渐地发热发硬，但丁轻笑出声，为了享受到更加美味的点心，双唇逐渐下移，轻咬上尼禄的锁骨，左手放开那团软肉，转而移动到抹胸马甲的扣子上，指尖轻挑开并不怎么难脱的扣子，随着两个扣子被挑开，但丁的整个左手扶上尼禄的胸，突然暴露在空气中的乳尖瞬间挺立，但丁的指尖捏上浅褐色的乳尖，属于尼禄的轻喘扩散在狭隘的空间内。

但丁随着尼禄挺胸的动作，牙齿轻咬上另一边的乳尖，灵活的舌尖舔弄着，仿佛这样地吮吸玩弄能让尼禄产出点什么几乎不可能存在的液体。从胸上传来的激烈快感，让尼禄紧咬住自己的下唇，深怕外面突然出现陌生人，听到什么不该听的声音。虽然平日里但丁浪荡不拘，但是他何尝没见过他发狠的模样，即使表面上再像人类，内心深处始终还是一只恶魔。

特别现在还是个被欲望支配着独占欲极强的恶魔。

但丁特意魔化了自己的右手，尖锐指甲简单的划开了渔网袜，指甲顶端轻轻一挑，原本紧贴在胯部的带子应声而断，失去束缚的阴茎挺挺的立在空气之中，但丁收回了魔化，粗糙的手掌整个握住尼禄挺立的阴茎，再也没法压抑住的呻吟伴随着快感从尼禄的口中漏出，但丁瞬间放开玩弄的乳首，转而用左手手指堵住了尼禄的口腔。

尼禄的口腔被塞入了异物，腔壁的保护机制立刻启动，快速分泌出来的唾液沾湿了但丁的手指，不间断的微弱呻吟声从尼禄的口中断断续续地传出，就像是最好的催情剂，不停地诱惑着但丁加快右手的速度，尼禄不由自主地挺腰，将自己的阴茎送进但丁的手中。但丁感觉自己的手指足够湿润了，就从对方的口中抽出，随后轻易地撬开尼禄的后穴口，借着唾液的湿滑，指尖推入了温热的肠道内。

这样的刺激让尼禄挺不住的喘息，但丁看着尼禄急不可耐的表情，不自觉地扭动，但丁松开了右手，转而捡起刚才掉落在地的兔子尾巴。但丁稍微把玩了一会儿，在尼禄奇怪的眼神中，那颗浑圆的兔尾被但丁一口气塞进了尼禄的双唇间，尾巴上的绒毛被尼禄的唾液所沾湿，剩下的那些呻吟就无法顺利的从尼禄的口腔内泄露而出。尼禄由于口腔被堵上，只能被迫加剧了呼吸的节奏，略带窒息的感觉让他感受到了不一样的快感，再加上他们随时有可能会被暴露的前提之下，尼禄突然紧绷起了神经。

但丁的左手手指轻松地扩张着后穴，右手则继续把玩着尼禄湿透的阴茎，但丁的舌头舔上赤裸的腰身，时不时地轻咬，刺激着尼禄的反射神经。尼禄前后扭动的姿势，同样诱惑着但丁的行为，尼禄空闲的双手着手去拨弄着但丁裤子上的扣子和拉链，被挑起的欲望催促着他尽快吞下属于强大恶魔的阴茎。

但丁似乎察觉到了尼禄的小动作，双唇离开了尼禄的腰侧，转而张口含住尼禄正淌着前列腺液的龟头。敏感的龟头进入湿热的环境，强烈的刺激之下，尼禄双手的小动作戛然而止，双手重新支撑在但丁的胸膛上，无意识地抬起下巴，露出脆弱的脖颈。但丁松开右手，单纯的靠口腔，将尼禄的整根阴茎吞到底。喉咙口的软肉挤压着尼禄的龟头，强烈的射精欲望在他的脑海中徘徊。但丁用牙齿轻轻一咬，疼痛的刺激让他想要逃离，却被但丁死死的锁在怀里。

但丁在确定自己的左手完美的扩张好浸湿的肠道，便轻轻松松地抽出手指，清脆的‘啵’声让尼禄更加红了眼，被塞入口腔的兔尾完美阻碍了他发出的声音，但丁让尼禄的阴茎从自己的口腔内滑出，沾满了自己味道的双唇亲吻上他的眼睛，残留的气息加粗了他的喘息。但丁右手再一次替代了他的口腔，撸动着尼禄的阴茎，欲望的档口不能释放的感官变成了痛苦。

尼禄弯下了腰身，用眼神示意但丁拿开自己口腔内兔尾，但丁只是笑着做出了安静的手势，随后解开了自己的裤子，比尼禄粗上一圈的阴茎，从被扯下的内裤里弹出，暴露在空气中的龟头还吐露着黏液，空气中顿时弥漫着浓郁的麝香味。尼禄比普通人更为敏感的嗅觉，吸收到了这股浓郁的性气息，银蓝色的双眸中，瞳孔反射性的扩张，身体深处的欲望瞬间爆发，不耐烦地在但丁身上磨蹭着。

但丁心满意足地看到尼禄饥渴的模样，不过，他并不着急直接将阴茎插入对方的体内，反而继续玩弄着手中的阴茎，时不时舔上龟头的柔软舌头，带给尼禄有限的刺激，依旧让他慢慢爬上了欲望的顶端，伴随了细微的抖动和变粗，一股浓稠的精液射在了但丁的脸上。但丁故意伸出舌头舔过那些能舔掉的精液，眼下的色情值立马上去不止一点。

但丁趁着尼禄高潮过后虚弱期间，但丁单手扶住自己的阴茎，左手臂则缠绕上尼禄的腰身，略微用力将他再次扯入怀中，同时，用伞状圆润湿滑的龟头，配合着微微往前摆动的腰身，总是微微顶开穴口的下一秒又划开，故意挑逗着尼禄的感受神经，直到尼禄被情欲折磨的控制不住暴露出湛蓝色的翅膀，蓝色光芒映照出两个人的脸。尼禄的嘴里是湿透的兔尾，过多的唾液顺着尼禄的脸颊脖颈的弧度滑落至赤裸的胸膛，湿漉的痕迹反射着微微的光芒。

趁着尼禄被情欲折磨到失神之际，但丁整根粗壮的阴茎闯进空虚已久的肠道内，尼禄发出了含糊不清的满足呻吟声。但丁不停地撞击着尼禄的体内深处，硕大的龟头快准狠地碾压过隐藏在肠壁深处的前列腺，各种抵挡不住的快感沿着尾椎骨急速窜到大脑皮层，过度的刺激让不应期的尼禄感受到快感底下的痛楚，然而魔人的体质却又格外喜欢疼痛带来的愉悦。

尼禄在快感的刺激之下，不应期的痛苦快速累积，本该疲软的阴茎，在但丁不停地把玩之下，再次生机勃勃，甚至产出了更多的前列腺液。尼禄的魔爪则死死地抓住但丁的肩膀，尖锐的指甲刺进肌肉层，渗出的鲜血染湿了但丁的红色大衣上的骷髅。与此同时，但丁猛地撞击进尼禄的肠道深处，稍作停留感受着肠道的蠕动，然而并没有发生如同尼禄所想的事情。

但丁只是停顿了几秒的时间，突然间，伸手扣住尼禄的脖子，两个人的位置瞬间发生改变。从原本尼禄半跪的坐在但丁小腹上的姿势，变成了尼禄的双腿夹在但丁的腰身上，而但丁的手依旧卡在尼禄的脖子上，头上的兔耳在蛮力的作用下，从尼禄的头顶脱落掉在地上。

窒息的感受增强了尼禄的体感，更为激烈的快感传递在他的肉体内，逐渐褪去了人类的摸样，过长的头发洋洋洒洒地散落在尼禄的后背之上，但丁另一只手扯着尼禄瞬间长出的头发，俯身的同时用恶魔的语言在尼禄的耳边低语着。

从性爱比拼发展到恶魔力量的激烈撞击，这简直就是但丁最爱做的事，故意用性刺激尼禄，让他无意识地魔人化，用过于香甜的气息诱惑着他藏于体内的魔力。在魔人体制之下，但丁射进去的精液能化为醇厚的魔力给尼禄补充他稀缺的魔力，更重要的还有一点，就是这样做的最大好处大概就是可以免去后续的清理工作。

在魔人炽热的肠道包裹之下，但丁将自己魔人化后更为夸张的阴茎狠狠插入尼禄的体内，而那只可怜的兔尾在魔人的牙齿咬合力作用之下，化成了碎片。那些过载的呻吟总算不受控制地从尼禄喉咙深处倾泻而出，伴随着的是但丁高潮时射在他肠道内的精液，那些精液在魔人的肠壁内化为了浓厚的魔力来源，尼禄的魔人正疯狂的吸收着，就如同嗷嗷待哺的婴儿。

但丁射完精液将阴茎拔出的同时，尼禄无意识地解除了魔人化，身上残留的精液的痕迹，甚至有些都弄在了黑色的抹胸马甲上，暧昧又不失色情的画面，让但丁吞了口口水，却想起晚上出发前维吉尔的眼神，不经意间又吞了口唾液。

这时，门外传来了杂乱的脚步声，但丁眼尖的看到尼禄脱下的衣服，二话不说地从衣架上扯下，随后用蓝色的大衣将因为过度快感而昏迷的尼禄包裹住，再三确定尼禄一时半儿不会醒来之后，他小心翼翼地推开了更衣室的门。

在一群男人不怀好意的口哨声下，但丁面带杀意的微笑，让在场的所有男人敢想不敢说。特别是之前过于自信的丁，一脸哑口无言的表情目送着一个头发乱糟糟却不失帅气的男人，将他看上的猎物给带走了。

—THE END—


End file.
